


Then Comes Baby...

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [103]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt Q, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Surprise pregnancy, is the world ready for a 00Q baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q have been in a relationship for a while now. But after an attack on Q branch, James learns something about Q that could change their relationship forever.</p><p>Q has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Comes Baby...

**Author's Note:**

> [I wasn’t sure if you did mpreg or not, so feel free to ignore it or make Q fem if you’re uncomfortable with it.] Q is a Carrier. James didn’t know, Q himself had almost forgot. How will James Bond react to being told that his Quartermaster is pregnant?—anon

For all the security that MI6 claimed to have, and the fact that it was a very secretive organization…there were far too many attacks on MI6 for James’s liking.

The attack that day had come in the form of a Q branch mole that had wired several of the larger pieces of equipment to explode. Criminals always did prefer the flashier gestures.

It was only after James had dealt with the mole (in a very slow, painful manner) that he learned that Q had been rushed to Medical. And anyone who knew about James and Q’s relationship (which was everyone…they hadn’t exactly been subtle) knew that trying to keep the 00 agent from the Quartermaster would have been impossible. So needless to say, no one tried.

James had been by Q’s bedside for nearly two hours, simply holding his hand as his lover slept, before the doctor came with news.

“Things could have been much worse, 007.” The doctor noted, “The Quartermaster received very minor injuries considering the nature of the accident—” (James had to resist the urge to roll his eyes—“accident” indeed) “—and Q and the baby seem to be perfectly fine.”

The gears in James’s mind ground to a halt, “Baby?”

The doctor looked up from his clipboard, watching James from over the rim of his glasses, “Yes…you are aware that the Quartermaster has the Carrier gene, aren’t you?”

No. No James did not know that his lover was perfectly capable of conceiving a child— _his_ child. That he _was_ pregnant…

Luckily for James, the doctor seemed to take the hint, and left Q’s file on the bed before checking on the other patients. And James took the opportunity to read up on his lover’s medical history.

Well, first, Q had a _terrible_ first name. No wonder he went by Q.

Second, Q was clearly labeled Carrier-Positive.

Third, Q was pregnant. Nearly twelve weeks so.

Fourth, James was going to be a father.

That last one was quite the blow.

He, James Bond, 007…was going to be a father.

He was still staring at the medical file when Q finally opened his eyes. “James?” Q mumbled, somewhat slurred due to the painkillers (James hoped that they were safe for the baby).

James took Q’s hand, kissing it gently, “I’m so glad you’re both alright.”

Q, despite being doped up on painkillers, was still sharp enough to grasp the underlying message of James’s words, “So you know…”

“I know.” James nodded, “So when were you going to tell me you were Carrier-Positive?”

The Quartermaster sighed, “To be honest, I had nearly forgotten myself. I…it wasn’t like I was in relationships that often.”

“And when you realized you were pregnant?”

“I wasn’t quite sure how to tell you.” Q admitted, “One doesn’t simply come out and admit he’s carrying the son of 007.”

James shook his head, “Maybe, but anything would have been better than finding out like this.” He kissed Q’s head, “So…we’re going to be parents.”

Q nodded, “We’re going to be parents…of perhaps the most dangerous combination of genetics on the planet.”

“Well that should be fun.” James smirked, “No pressure, then?”


End file.
